1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable screen.
2. Related Art
Recently, with downsizing of projectors, portable screens that can be conveniently carried have been in increasing demand. As a portable screen like this, a portable screen in which a frame body can be configured by coupling plural coupling members is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2005-221609).
However, in a portable screen of a related art, there is a problem that spreading out and folding up the portable screen take a considerable amount of time and effort because, when the portable screen is spread out, it is necessary to form a frame body by coupling plural coupling members and then attach a screen sheet to the frame, and when the portable screen is folded up, it is necessary to detach the screen sheet from the frame body and then take the plural coupling members apart.